Heart of Gold
* Tracy Blagdon |series = 23 |series_no = 23.05 |number = 543 |released = * 3 August 2019 |previous = The Other Big Engine |next = Batucada }} Heart of Gold is the fifth episode of the twenty-third series. Plot Two suspicious figures lay a map onto a desk to confirm the location of King Godred's crown, laughing with certainty that it will soon be theirs. At Ulfstead Castle, Toby has been asked by the Earl to work for him while Stephen is at the Steamworks. However, he is insulted by Diesel and two passengers who believe he looks too old-fashioned and belongs in a museum. Millie advises Toby to ignore them, but they continue to insult him during their tour of the castle grounds. Meanwhile, while onboard Toby's train, the two suspicious people from earlier notice a disused pump trolley laying off to the side of the tracks. That evening, Millie and Glynn advise Toby to forget about the passengers and get some sleep. He is awoken by the sound of breaking glass and sees that King Godred's crown has been stolen by the two thieves, who are escaping on the pump trolley. Toby pursues the two thieves, but they set the points against him and escape. They believe they have lost Toby until they accidentally turn on one of the animatronic dinosaurs in the Dinosaur Park. This alerts Toby to their presence and he is able to catch the thieves, who are then restrained by his driver and fireman while the Earl takes back the crown. The next morning, the two snobby passengers have changed their stance on Toby, and they apologize to him for misjudging him when pointedly mocked by Millie. They and the Earl praise Toby as a hero for stopping the thieves, even defending him from Diesel when he teases him. Characters * Toby * Glynn * Diesel * Millie * Sir Robert Norramby * The Crown Thieves * Stephen * King Godred * Thomas Locations * Ulfstead Castle * The Dinosaur Park * Sodor Steamworks Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as Toby, a Passenger and a Thief * Keith Wickham as Glynn and a Passenger * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Miranda Raison as Millie and a Passenger * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Ian McCue as a Thief US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Toby * Keith Wickham as Glynn and a Passenger * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Miranda Raison as Millie and a Passenger * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Rob Rackstraw as a Passenger and a Thief * Ian McCue as a Thief Trivia * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the twenty-third series. * This is the first time since becoming narrator where Thomas does not appear in the episode itself. * This marks Toby's only speaking appearance in the twenty-third series as well as Glynn and Sir Robert's only appearances in the twenty-third series. In Other Languages Category:Episodes Category:Series 23 episodes